Forum:2014-06-04 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- OWNED!!! Hahaha, this one actually made me laugh out loud. Also... Oh my, the website design has changed.--MadCat221 (talk) 06:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, Phil mentioned that this was coming three weeks ago (see the very last paragraph of this post). I was beginning to wonder if something had gone wrong with the website redesign. -- William Ansley (talk) 11:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Good humour here, though I especially like seeing the shift with Wooster. He is supposed to be one of Britain's top spies, but more often than not he finds himself in a comical situation at his expense. Here he rapidly goes from comic relief to dangerous agent ready to kill. On a side note, I wonder if Agatha will let them kill the Smoke Knight? After from watching her parents and boyfriend Killed, well butchered, in front of her, and despite the fact that basically everyone she travels with is a ruthless killer, she never gives a whole willing to kill vibe. Granted, during battles for Mechanicsburg she did not speak out against killing the invaders, but in person with a man totally outmatched? Plus get to see how the others react. Mind you, I suspect the assassin might prefer death before this is all over. -- 09:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) : Wooster being dangerous and effective is nice to see. I'm also pleased that there was another Smoke Knight being more effectively sneaky than the first. : Agatha seems fairly unfazed by the Castle killing Merlot for her, as well as Tiktoffen and his minions. I do think she meant to kill Von Pinn, too, although I'm not sure whether firing at the floor was hesitation to do it more directly, conviction that Von Pinn would stop her if she aimed straight at her, or deliberate cruelty. But those are, like the invading armies, active threats. I think she'd be reluctant to kill the Smoke Knight out of hand, but then, I'm not sure anybody else is in a hurry to either. Likely several of them would want to ask questions first and shoot later if necessary. Persephone Kore (talk) 19:15, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Let's see, this is assassin #2 who Fwumped the porter who Fwomped assassin #1, right? Do we now get porter #2 and assassin #3? No, the role of porter #2 to Fwamp (Fwimp?) assassin #2 is being played by a committee. But assassin #3 may yet come along to Fwemp the committee. Then porter #3 would have to be Dimo, right, to Fwymp assassin #3? Or am I overthinking this? NathanTheRammer 14:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC) : probably. especially since the "FWUMP!" appears to come from the opening trap door and not from a porter's head. Finn MacCool (talk) 15:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, I don't think anything's necessarily happened to the porter. This guy seems to have turned up from a different direction entirely. Persephone Kore (talk) 19:15, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes Agatha, your normal-person-plan worked. Good for you, but it's still no reason to gloat about it. Judging by the way that Lady Margarella is holding her spanner she was either never trained as a smoke knight or very good at acting. What exactly is the family relation between Tarvek and Lord Selnikov anyway? Is Margarella's maiden name Sturmvoraus and was Prince Aaronev's sister? That's the only way I could think of, as I presume Tarvek's mother's maiden name was Von Blitzengaard since that has the Valois bloodline. --MadCat221 (talk) 03:27, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : I think it's reasonably likely that Tweedle, like Tarvek, lays claim to the Lightning Throne based on his mother's bloodline -- particularly as there seems to have been at least some agreement among the family (if shakily and temporarily) that Tarvek had the stronger claim. : Selnikov does refer to Aaronev as his brother-in-law in the novel. I would be surprised if he's Tarvek's mother's brother, as then he should have a prior claim to the Lightning Throne, although it's also possible he wasn't considered a viable candidate for other reasons. Alternatively, Margarella could be Aaronev's sister or Tarvek's mother's sister. Persephone Kore (talk) 14:50, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Pay attention to hair color. It seems that the maroon hair color is a very common trait in people of the bloodline (and in fact it seems that depictions of Andronicus himself have that maroon hair). --MadCat221 (talk) 16:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: Common, certainly. Universal, I don't know, especially as I wouldn't be surprised if the family tree is on the tangled side. :::: If we take the hair as a code, then perhaps Margarella's closest onscreen relative is the black-haired messenger from Sturmhalten whom the weasels identified as a revenant in front of Bang... identified in the novel as Count Hengst von Blitzengaard. Persephone Kore (talk) 18:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC)